Recently, nanoscale memristive devices have been fabricated and incorporated into electronic memories, including crossbar memories. Memristors exhibit non-linear, bi-stable, hysteretic conductance characteristics that can be exploited for storing binary, values, or bits, within electronic memories and potentially for storing ternary, quaternary, or larger-base encodings of values in electronic memories based on elementary information-storing units having three, four, or more differentiable physical states. Such memories provide extremely high data-storage density, non-volatile data storage, and desirable levels of energy efficiency. However, as with any electronic device or subsystem that employs nanoscale components, memristor-based memories are also associated with physical imperfections, due to the difficulty in manufacturing nanoscale components, electronically accessing nanoscale components, and long-term drift and instabilities in physical characteristics of nanoscale components that can, in turn, lead to the occurrence of errors in storing and retrieving data from electronic memories based on nanoscale memristive memory elements. Researchers and developers of memristor-based memories, as well as manufacturers, vendors, and ultimately, users of electronic devices that incorporate memristor-based memories continue to seek memristive-memory-element-based memories with increased reliability. Methods and systems that increase reliability in memristive-memory-element-based memories may, in addition, be applied to additional types of electronic memories and even additional problem domains.